The Varia Visits Ikebukuro: Omakes
by bloodyTIME
Summary: These are the omakes to IAmRye and my fic which is posted by IAmRye. While the Varia and Izaya cause mayham in Ikebukuro, what are the others doing? rating may change


**Hi everyone! These are the omakes to the collaboration fic i'm doing with IAmRye! (she is an amazing writer, i feel like total noob doing a fic with her) Yes it IS a crossover of khr and drrr but Tsuna doesn't come till next chapter.**

**I don't own KHR or DRR. Sad, but fact.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright day in the well known city of Ikebukuro. Two figures were walking down the busy street, occupied in their conversation. The taller of the two was a well-built, blonde-haired man. Dressed in a bartender outfit and sunglasses, he was easily recognizable as the beast of Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo.<p>

The shorter was dressed in much more casual clothes. His short brown hair was much tamer compared to his companion's wild hair. This familiar figure was known as Hanejima Yuuhei, the famous Japanese actor. He was also, though far less known as, the younger brother of Shizuo, Heiwajima Kasuka. Although, looking at him, with his soft-spoken expression, one could hardly believe he was related to a beast who threw vending machines on a daily basis.

The two were finally spending some brotherly time together. Kasuka was finally, for once, free of interviews, filming, meetings, and other such tasks an actor of his stature would be occupied with. Tom didn't have anything he needed Shizuo to do today, which explained why he was not currently lugging a stop sign at some poor person who stupidly did not pay back their debts.

They were currently headed for Russian sushi, as Kasuka had recently tried it last time he came to Ikebukuo and had been quite impressed.

"Oh~ Shizuo~ Shizuo's brother~ Are you here for sushi~ sushi good~" came a familiar accented voice.

"Hey Simon, how are you? Heard you've already met my brother?" Shizuo called.

"Oh yes~ Kasuka right~?" replied Simon.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you again Simon-San" Kasuka replied politely when suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Turning their heads, they spotted a large crowd,

"What do you thinks' going on nii-san?" Kasuka asked

"Dunno, let's check out" replied Shizuo. The two waved good-bye to Simon and headed towards the wave of people.

"I can't see what's going on" Kasuka said when they'd gotten there, craning his neck in an attempt to see past the others, "What do you thinks' happening?"

"Hmmm" Kasuka said, not getting a reply, "nii-san?" suddenly he heard the crunch of metal. He turned his head in time to see his brother swinging a huge 'one way only' sign.

Kasuka opened his mouth, about to tell his brother off for inflicting serious injuries on an innocent passerby, when suddenly he heard an almost deranged cry. "So that's what's going on." he thought, recognizing the sound as the laughter of the one and only Orihara Izaya.

"IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA-KUUUUN!" screamed Shizuo, pure fury overtaking his features, "HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT INTO IKEBUKURO AGAIN!"

"But I came to see you Shizu-chan~" whined Izaya, "It's always fun around you!"

Then Izaya spotted Kasuka. A smile streched across his lips as he pulled out his knives and threw them through the air. Easily cutting into the metal, he dropped a large billboard on Kasuka. Eyes wide with shocked, Kasuka instinctively took a step back, tripping, and miraculously avoiding the billboard.  
>Now sitting on the cold cement, he stared at the fallen chunk of stone, slightly in shock.<p>

He came back to reality by the sight of his nii-san. The expression on his face was far beyond furious now; almost animalistic in fact. Kasuka swore even the military would run away at the mere sight of his dear brother's face right now.

"You" Shizuo started, ripping out the nearest vending machine, "how dare you", he said lifting it above his head, "YOU FLEAAAA!"

The vending machine sailed through the air. Izaya easily avoided it as usual, letting it hit the ground in a deafening crash.

"Catch me if you can Shizu-chan~" Izaya laughed

"IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA-KUUUUN!" Shizuo screamed, running after him.

Kasuka just sat there, staring, trying to take in what just happening when, "Nii-san... You ditched me..."


End file.
